


When Soulmates Have Issues

by MosquitoParade



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen | The Musical
Genre: Evan protects Connor AU, Jared is pretty much just there for Evan, Jared is too gay for Evan, M/M, Precious Connor, Somewhat different set up for first day, Soulmate AU, Upset Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Jared lets Evan follow him around even though they aren't Soulmates, because Evan needs comfort, and Jared is gay as Hell for him.~In-depth Soulmate AU in notes at the beginning, sorry, it was becoming too long : PBasically, it's a color based Soulmate AU : >





	When Soulmates Have Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where:
> 
> 1.) You can see all colors, but they get duller as your soulmate's mood decreases, and brighter, and more saturated when they are happy.
> 
> 2.) When you and your soulmate first kiss both partner's vision are less clouded, and disrupted, colors only slightly dimming or brightening. When your soulmate dies, you become colorblind.
> 
> 3.) If your soulmate dies, you can give up your sight to bring them back, and in turn, the undead person can only see the colors of their soulmate, but other people are duller.  
> (Ex: If your soulmate is wearing a bright red sweater, you can see the bright red of your soulmate's sweater, but everyone else is a duller red. As well as all their clothing is different dull shades of red, instead of a blue shirt being blue, it's deep red.))
> 
> 3.5.) Follow up to point 3, if you're in a polyamorous relationship, and one dies, all living partners must give up some colors.  
> (Ex: 2 alive partners, let's say one gives up reds, yellows, and oranges, they can only see the colors that partner 2 gives up, which would be greens, blues, and purples, and all different combos, but both will keep black, greys, and white.))

Evan wasn't known for much. He was what everyone would call, a social outcast. He didn't have any friends, except for the boy he followed, Jared Kleinman, no one bothered with him. Jared was the epitome of a personification of dick jokes. It slightly bothered Evan, but, he tailed around the slightly more popular boy the first day of senior year, it made Jared puff up his chest with confidence. Jared still didn't sign Evan's cast, but, just being near the other boy made Evan feel better.

All day, Evan had been trying to pin point his soul mate, his colored vision was extremely dull, almost to the point of black and white, which worried him. But it was obvious that Jared wasn't his soulmate. He looked around for any kid that seemed upset, or scared, but the majority of kids seemed happy, smiling, and laughing. The possibly that his soulmate didn't go here, was high, but it still made him worry what his soulmate could be going through to be so upset, and it made him feel terrible.

However, when they ran into Connor Murphy, things went south. Evan's chest tightened as Jared made a dumb remark on Connor's hair. He couldn't hear the whole comment because of his heart thumping so loudly in his ears, almost becoming suffocated by the fear of this high kid, and the possibility he might be strangled if he didn't run.

But, suddenly, as Connor stepped towards Jared, his vision, that was already slightly becoming more violently colored, lit up with fiery reds, yellows, and oranges, scaring Evan half to death as he stood there.

He was unsure what scared him more. The sudden change in colors in his vision, or the fact that it was a 83% chance he was soulmates with Connor Murphy.

~

At lunch, Evan was quiet, struggling a small bit with eating his sandwich, but nothing else. He sat beside Jared at a big table with many other people that Evan could recognize but didn't know much about. He could feel an anxiety attack creep up on him, and as an unconscious decision, he put down his sandwich, and placed his hand on Jared's. 

Jared, didn't really like Evan friendwise, he'd defiantly do the guy if he wasn't a disaster, but, he couldn't understand the guy's weird stutter, and distaste for social interactions. So when Evan's hand had rested on his, he didn't know what to do. He looked up at Evan, and saw that the slightly taller boy's eyes were frantically searching his sandwich. Jared rolled his eyes, and went back to his other friends. But as soon as he heard Evan's fast breathing, he vaguely knew something was wrong. He had no need to alarm the group of people unless Evan collapsed or something. So he nonchalantly held Evan's hand.

Through out the rest of Lunch, Evan seemed to have calmed down, occasionally making small whimpers when the group began talking too loud for him. When Jared and Evan were the only two left at the table, packing up, Jared noticed the very beginning of tears in Evan's eyes. He was unsure if Evan had been crying, and has just wiped up his tears, or if he was tearing up over how great of a friend's Jared was. Probably the former, but you never know.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~AHh, I'm probably gonna leave this at a one-shot for now : << ~~  
> ~
> 
> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my DEH phase, and don't want call backs to a SUPER bad time in my life. So this will forever remain an unfinished fic. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
